User talk:Razeluxe91
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Razeluxe91! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ash9876 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 05:20, June 6, 2011 Hey there Raze, this wikia is pretty basic, and it is more flexible than Bleach fanfiction. Here are the rules, if you have any questions, please ask, oh and here are some examples of the 'role model' character in FTF (fairy tail fanon) (in terms of layout) Sanjo Vista, Richard Aria, Shin Ryudai. And if you wanna RP, please ask.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Nice work, really like his persona and his dimensional cloak as well, just remember that his spells shouldn't be too powerful, as depending on the spell they should drain him accordingly etc. When you're done would you mind a RP with my main character?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 05:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Raze. By the way. I MUST RP WITH VAN USING SHIN! :P anytime you wanna.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:54, October 26, 2011 (UTC) .... I must admit man, I thought you wouldn't speak to me for quite some time. Thanks for the suggestion and everything but I made something that's mine alone and no one elses. In this brand new story that's from my mind, so if you want to see it here's the link. Synoptic Wiki [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:54, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh hai, Raze :P Yo Raze. Anyway, I just woke up >-< But I can say that you've done a great job with Van. I admit, while you and APS have labelled your DS styles as 'unique', my 'forbidden; no variants' seems childish. But it's just to hammer the point in that no-one's allowed to create a DS style of a similar element. Aaaaaaaaaanyway, I look foward to seeing more of you on this wiki :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 00:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Well, I'd happy to RP with you here later :P. Also, File:Razesickle attack.jpeg has already been uploaded on the Cross Slayer page. I'll just go and remove my pic. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 00:32, October 24, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay. And yeah, Dragon Slayers can have another magic. But if you're using another Lost Magic, make sure it's not another Slayer style and make sure it's not too powerful. If you're not using Lost Magic, use whatever magic you want, but for fanon magic, ask for permission first, of course. :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 00:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Raze, do you mind if I use Kyrie Yamato in our RP? Also, you can make Van an S-Class Mage if you want, I don't mind :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 15:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Raze, you left before I could finish lunch and inform you that I just posted :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 02:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Raze, I hope you don't mind that I added some more magic onto Kyrie- she had nothing I wanted to use- I just removed her Lost Magic and gave her nearly all elemental magic. In short; nothing too big :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 11:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) SOLOMON, I HAVE RETURNED! *beat* ...Raze, I've posted. Exposition time *dances away* [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 01:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Raze, could you tell me what you think of this, please? In addition, it's a bit late for this, but what plot should we have in our RP? Btw, I'm revising my storyline to remove all instances of Gai being taught Dragon Slayer by Acnologia, having it been taught by another dragon instead :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 04:37, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Raze. You should come on chat. WE MUST TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALK. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 05:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ...! Raze, I'm hecka worried now. The url for our Bleach Fanon wikia doesn't work! The webpage cannot be found Most likely causes: *There might be a typing error in the address. *If you clicked on a link, it may be out of date. What's happening? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Must've been a last night only thing. And it's your post, pal :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 04:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Posted, your go whenever you have the time :P Also, how do you like how my duotagonist's going? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 16:04, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I just posted, pal :P Your go whenever you have the time. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 05:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) In addition, http://fairytailfanonwiki.chatango.com/ -Enjoy, pal. The chat's always playing up here, so I made a chatroom. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 03:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Posted again :P Remind me to make Lucia in a minute. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 06:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, I have posted once again. Take your time, pal :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Posted, once again :P Take yer time, pal. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 23:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Posted. Aaaaaaaaanyway, I should probably get back to you on that RP over at Bleach Fanon :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 07:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Raze, your turn on the RP. Now, to explain what the heck a Prelate is... :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 02:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Greetings...From Japan! Anyway, I'm in Kanazawa right now, and the moment I finally got to a computer, I saw your comment on the Kirin Purger page. I fixed the rules for that (I don't mind other people using Kirin Cleanser, it's just I wanna see decent spelling and grammar in the articles the users make, considering I've seen many articles with horrible spelling and grammar lately >.>), Could you check out the revision for the rules, please Raze? Also, my talk page is locked so I don't have to deal with a million questions when I get back (since I'm only here for a few more hours), so reply to anything related to this message on my Bleach Fanon talk page if you want. Also, there's a vomit-inducing amount of Hello Kitty stuff here >.> I don't think I'll live through all this disgusting cuteness. :P Also, we must RP on Bleach Fanon when I get back, if you still wanna considering that I sounded like a jerk on those now-obselete rules. I keep puttin' it off, sorry pal :P And do you want me to expand upon my post on our RP here? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, Raze. I'll try not to freak out whenever something unexpected happens, and I'll become more lenient as of...three...two...one...now. Also, I'mma try and explain everything like that in detail to people from now on. Anyway, the rules are revised further. "If you wanna use Kirin Cleanser Magic and make a particular style, just ask me or Ash. However, the style must make sense, nor should it be overpowered. But if you do, please do me a favour and use this. http://www.spellchecker.net/spellcheck/ It's a spellchecker, obviously. As I have stated many times (actually, I'm quoting Void :P) if you're willing to participate in a fanon in the first place which requires an immense amount of writing, you might as well clean your writing up, right?" How's that? So...No RP? One last thing. Raze, do you know how to import templates? Since I wanna import my property template over to Bleach Fanon. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 08:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Raze, on the Dragon Slayer page, you offered a suggestion to Xramos. He's used Jet's magic without his permission- in fact, we're thinking of banning him. I was actually going to say 'no' to him but thanks for dealing with that, pal. Also, could I get credit for Ice Release: Butterfly on NF, please? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 04:33, December 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Nurarihyon Ah, sure that'd be great. I guess we should start off with that. Thanks for the suggestion Raze :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 20:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah okay, and um, I don't think I should get admin rights. I mean, I know I have them over here, but I don't think I am gonna be a good admin, so you, deus etc can handle it for me :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Annoyed Ahh. 'Kay then (bout the Ice Release). Raze, could you tell me which of my magics doesn't make sense? I will gladly delete them. But yeah, you're right. I'll admit I've gotten a little nuts with my power here, and we've responded to things in the wrong way. Sorry for all the trouble. We're just trying to make this place fun, while not being retarded. I'll admit that this is the wrong way to go about it. Sorry for all the trouble, again. And yes, I'll admit I'm afraid of a challenge. You got me. Also, how would you respond to things? I just wanna know, so I can do that. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Wonderful advice, pal! I'll be sure to do that from now on! You have my many thanks for leading me back on the path of being a good admin :) And those articles are mostly deleted- I'll just delete Arc of Possession in the mornin'. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:59, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Whoo! -pushes you out of the way- Meredy is my waifu :3 But the chapter was a teeny bit of a copout. I mean, Mashima can't make up his mind on the whole training issue. Ah, well. Good chapter, nice to see Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy aren't dead. Also, I has used Meredy's timeskip image (well, the one that shows more of her) for Hizashi :P If you were planning to use it, I'll find another for you if you want, Raze. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 14:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I've finally got a pic for Hizashi ^.^ But I've got another saved for you. I don't know if you'll like it or not, but I'll upload it onto Bleach Fanon for you. She's smiling, but my motto is "FEAR TEH SMILE", as everything that smiles and looks adorable can kill you. Anyway, here it is. I don't have photoshop, so it may be of crummy quality, sorry. Don't worry, she'll probably appear again soon, so you'll probably get a better pic of her then if this one's not good enough, pal. And lol, we all support MeredyxErza as of this chapter. I'mma hit the hay- 'tis 1:40 AM where I am. Night~ [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 14:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Raze Hey Raze, can i ask what is the name of the character you used over at Better Bleach Fanon for your character Apollo Myberg and if i could use the pictures you used in the article.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 14:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man and No problem.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 14:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Hi Raze, I was wondering if I could use your Dust Magic page in connection with another page I'm currently working on (http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Star_Magic), either as Dead Star Magic being a variation of Dust Magic or possibly being a hybridization between Dust Magic and Heavenly Body Magic? Blaxplosion 18:48, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Blaxplosion ummm Raze-kun,may i ask that how can i have a blank page for myself to make a character? Thank You. Ayame99 (talk) 15:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Help. how can i make a link , the one tha the writing turns blue and goes to another page. help! Ayame99 (talk) 03:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC) tq Sure. Done and done. I'd explain more, but I'm at uni right now sadly. I'll expand my complaints later. Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 04:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: RP Heyo Raze! Hm...how about, next weekend maybe? This weekend I might be busy, and yeah, team sounds nice. Sorry if I'm making you wait, it's just, I'm going to be a bit busy this past week, so yeah. I'm actually trying to wrap them up by THIS weekend if possible, so next weekend we can get goin' :P[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 07:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sorry it took so long, had to deal with some stuff, Gang of Trio: Infiltration. Here is the main article, once we get ur characters and a location, I'll start making the first chapter. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 20:59, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, just letting you know it's your post when u got the time. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 19:24, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh no no, it's fine really, it was no problem at all. Like I said, whenever you have time, I hope you enjoyed yourself man :) [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 13:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well like I said, when you have time, it's your post once again, and if u can come to the chat room, if not it's okay. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) it's your turn. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 20:04, May 9, 2013 (UTC) sorry, your post on the rp when you got time [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Intervention: Bounty List, here's the next chapter. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Know you're busy, just wanted to let you know it's your post [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, didn't know what to post for the Rp, it's ur turn now when u got the time.[[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC) It's your post dude when u got time [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Razey, when you can, it's your post [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 20:23, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Ur post when u get back on. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:51, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, sorry it took a while, but I posted on the rp. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:05, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Raze, I saw u post Palm Magic, just know that I and some users have added it to our magics, Jayapura Marsh. I'm sure the others could show u too when u get on the chat room. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:15, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Break Hi, im yahoo, iwas wondering if i could use break magic and weather effect magic for one of my Totems? Lord of Yahoo 19:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) okay, i understand, but say i wanted to use terrain effect in the future, would i have to ask you? after all its canon magic Lord of Yahoo 15:30, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, you can make them, but the most powerful ones are banned (we're talking Guild Masters, Purehito, probably Jellal too). Also, chars like Natsu and Lucy, best not to use them either. And even if you were to use someone like Erza, that magic law breaking armor? Oh yeah, that's so banned. But A.U. is generally recommended. Making canon chars is very confusing--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:15, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Nah, those are good--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:39, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Rp, waaaaaaaaaaant too? :DJoJolion (talk) 23:49, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Should I use Ophelia Silmarillion or Shintarō Varuga? Also could you share some characters you think would work good so I can have a selection going on as well please. ^^JoJolion (talk) 02:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Lol it doesn't upset me, it just annoys me that newer users never learn. But yes, it does mean that there's multiple Slayers of each type. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 02:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry mate, but I had to delete the Anti-matter magic. Per, who is in charge of magic, had this to say for ya. "Honestly, I'm not sure what to say about this one, Razey. However, the moment that antimatter interacts with matter, it's destroyed; both are destroyed in a giant explosion- one atom of each would result in the equivalant of a nuke. The magic is hax on principle. Yes, yes, I know I've made more overpowered stuff, but this is too much for even me. You may not be aware of the SCALE of damage. The article says "simultaneous annihilation" but you're probably not aware of the scale of the damage. The very idea of using "anti-matter" for ANYTHING should be banned on fanons. Again, if you need help, give me a shout, pal."--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) LOL well, when it came to "antimatter", I didn't think there was anything to work out with it. The moment antimatter touches matter, the situation is handed over to Michael Bay, but, for the purposes of "story-only", we could probably work something out.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) -eyes glow- There. It has been restored. Your wish has been granted. And now I must goooo. -dragon balls fly up and away- --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:08, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Add this template to it and you're good to go.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, Slayer magic needs to be leashed in some way, limiting it consumable elements is the best way to do that. Prevents utter insanity--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:17, June 2, 2013 (UTC) LOL they aren't invisible. We add them to the rules page, we make blogs about them, then provide links for the blogs in the Community Messages, people just don't look.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:27, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I AM NO BRONY! But give me a few days- I'm stuck on a lot of stuff. What I would suggest- and yes, this sounds silly, is to make it the opposite of matter, as with it, the user releases negative energy (it's still antimatter) that can cancel out attacks with similar properties. Basically dark blasts and stuff- by cancelling out the foe's attack, the two energies explode in various sizes depending on the attack. It's basically the same as you have, but a bit weaker. Also, this: "Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by negating the attacking body with antimatter, often causing the user to be almost completely untouchable by physical attacks." -Honestly, I'd make this into a sort of Hierro; it forms a thin layer of negative energy around the user's body, which allows the user to withstand various attacks by absorbing the opponent's spell, converting it to negative energy, and expelling it outwards at the point of impact, instantly countering. Or you could make it like Blut. The elemental thing is fine but naturally, some more powerful spells can't be dealt with in that way. Anyway, that's what I have so far. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 07:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) LOL no canon relatives is a good thing. Being related to a canon character is grounds for an immediate Mary Sue or Gary Stu half the time, and it's best nipped in the bud.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:39, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Who hasn't heard of One Piece? But yeah, I see no problem with that- go ahead :) Also, you don't need to ask me to make regular magic- only Lost Magic and Slayer Magic btw. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 07:51, June 2, 2013 (UTC) LMFAO SO? I fucking hate Macao for being the father of that piece of shit Romeo. So go for it, Roselia, fanonfy that piece of shit. And his boy. And make sure they die horribly.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) LOL I've read it- anyone's read it. But sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 07:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) The anime puts him in too many scenes he wasn't in, he's around Wendy too much, he's not even productive to the show. And, he idolises NATSU. No, just...fuck no--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:00, June 2, 2013 (UTC) lol Yeah, it seems so. Looks like you've beaten me to using Aria's pics lol. Ω kaiser Σ (talk) 23:47, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Lol it seems we think somewhat alike. Since you beat me to Magnetism Magic, may I add my character to it?Ω kaiser Σ (talk) 16:14, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ThanksΩ kaiser Σ (talk) 16:43, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Guild Debo Hawkin, I was wondering if he could be part of the guild u wanted to do for the storyline, he's not complete yet, but when he is, he'll be good. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 21:07, June 4, 2013 (UTC) RAZE-CHAN RAAZE, did I get your attention? :P Anyways, a few things. Are images loading for you? They aren't for me and it's horrible for me to upload and I have so many to put in a gallery ;_; SECOND. Yggdrasil's lookin' nice buddy![[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 12:00, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I know! But I needed l'attention~ Wanna go on chat?[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 12:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC) It's Fine I never thought you were trying to undermine me, it's fine. And done, it's deleted. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:51, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Gonna say no here, pal. It just wouldn't make sense, ya know? Memory-Make is more of a materialization magic, it molds your memories into something "tangible", it's listed under Elemental Magic because there is no other classification for it, all Molding-Magic is listed that way. There will be no "Memory Dragon Slayer", memories are not something you can "consume", and therefore, it does not fit what we allow. If we allow Memory Dragon Slayer, we will have to allow the other crazy ideas, and that's just not going to happen. If I had to put Memory-Make into any classification, it'd be more related to Rustyrose's magic than actual Molding Magic. Sorry pal. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 04:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Lol I'm just apologetic. but yea, sometimes I think that FT wiki has it's categories screwed up The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 04:14, June 10, 2013 (UTC) LOL go wild--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:08, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello Know you're probably busy with ur stuff so not gonna take long, Ray Martinez, just thought you'd like to see an old friend and how much he changed. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC) It's cool man, I can understand when your hour's change, the rp isn't going anywhere so you're fine, and Happy Birthday old friend, hope you enjoy it with your friends and family. Thank you also for what u said about ray, figured I'd use everything I learned to make my main guy look good and be awesome. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 20:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Not that I know of mate, just make sure the character isn't an actual god or something, or Zico will have your blood.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) G'luck with that--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:50, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, just lemme do a bit of work first, I should get into it within an hour--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:51, June 28, 2013 (UTC) review He looks like an interesting guy tbh, I like some of the things he can do, it would be interesting if he and ray ever fought, another excellent job my friend. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 01:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Is that how they became friends the first time? I honestly don't remember. Oh btw, ur welcome to join us in the chat room if you want, we don't got much going on. Anyway dude, I like the new Van, can't wait to see his stuff when he and Ray duke it out. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:05, June 28, 2013 (UTC) It was many moons ago when we last fought razey my friend, I have grown from that weak person into a powerful opponent, it would be wise not to underestimate me. Alright dude, hope you have a good day my friend. I don't have school tomorrow so we will see if we can meet up. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:13, June 28, 2013 (UTC) This is a semi-random question. But, can you remember what I told you about using Celestial Spirits? I recall you asking, and I explained. Right now, I can't remember, it's weird. Did I say it was free reign or what? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:58, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I see, thanks. And how did I say Lucy comes into it? Sorry, but I'm drawing a blank right now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:13, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Howdy-ho, Razo! It's been too long, buddy!! Damn. My Bleach spark is mostly gone too. It was teetering on the edge for a while. But I've got the writing itch again: just not for Bleach. So why not Fairy Tail? I'll need to get caught up on the manga too :) Now to re-create the Hiroshi family over here properly. Kenji and the kiddies lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:33, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I've got a few pages over here already, but the lightning thing ain't what I had in mind. I've got a few new ideas I wanna play with. Ones an old one though. Remember Meian's first Zan? The one that lot him interact with his dead relatives? I'm gonna expand on that. Maybe make my main's a roving band of cutthroats. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:53, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, what can I say? Old habits die hard lol. But the same rules apply pal: use away! I wouldn't have it any other way :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:03, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Keep me a a spot in each free, buddy. I won't make them now (focusing on Kenji and his group first), but I'll def. make up a few when I've got their articles re-worked and RP-ready :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) So we're on the same boat as usual then? Good to know. When Kenji's done we'll have to take him out for a spin. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:50, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Buddy! I've got an idea. Would you be interested in creating a character or two for the Dragon Eye Guild? Since Kenji and co. are villains this time around I'll need to get a few people together who don't like him too much. Basically, Kenji was once in the Guild, but ended up betraying his allies (not sure why yet though). He then joined his old man's Dark Guild and went a little wild with his old team-mates. Suffice to say most of them are dead. As it stands the Dragon Eye Guild is on its last legs in terms of membership and those left are out for blood. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:43, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Worst working week of my life. Period. Yesterday there where motorbike races on and I missed the last half the event because my boss was too fucking lazy to work himself! Meaning my holiday got cut short. Again. I didn't even get to have a drink :( Anyways, sorry for the late reply, pal. Been busy as hell. But I'd be fine with Yggdrasil absorbing the Dragon Eye guild. Saves us both some extra work :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:20, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Primarch hi just wondering could I use your Cloud Magic and maybe your weather Magic? Primarch11 02:03, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ok just figured i ask first thanks. Primarch11 03:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Raze, would it be ok if i used Magnetism Magic for a character? [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 11:29, July 1, 2013 (UTC) thanks a lot :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 23:07, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorry to bother you, but for the Yggdresil list of magic, is it magic that only the mages know or just the list the current mages have? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 20:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) You'll also be adding the Nine Legion User right? since Debo is currently stuck with the mask on his face. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:05, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I added some stuff and the basic rules for it so I'm all set with it, it's just missing the last few users for it, but you can still add it. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:24, July 2, 2013 (UTC) glad to help, and I should've known you'd be getting Freezing in anime form, nice choice btw. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) sure.... that's the reason.... anyway, I'll let you get to it. can't wait for the story, though we still haven't finished our other one yet. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) um sure, I think I can handle making a magic council, I'll start on it tomorrow since I got 4 days off for 4th of july. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 20:50, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Problem solved, mate. I've removed it from the page, and I'll talk to Hana about it. (I had no idea >_<) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:44, July 6, 2013 (UTC) On a lighter note, what's up? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:51, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, she can still have Meteor Magic. If you look at it from an American perspective, she's dropping "GIANT-ASS ROCKS OF JUSTICE ON THE TERRORISTS". So woo, 'Murica. Still "heroic". LOL seriously though, I can help if you want. But me? I'm finally gonna do a story on FTF...and waiting for RWBY. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:56, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Debo I added Shatterpoint to him and Perchan gave me permission to own it, just wanted to let you know so u can add the magic to the list [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 05:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna make a female member of the mage council, as the third seat if possible, I should have it started by today [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Fiona Marshall here she is, I will add more stuff to her from time to time, hope it's okay. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:09, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks dude and it's only cuz I don't have much going on for me, you have quite a bit going on for you so it's understandable that you're not so far ahead. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 13:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that Sorry about that, Raze. Was away for a bit. Whats your question? Northstar1012 (talk) 18:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Raze, could i use Meteor Magic? [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:43, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 15:38, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Nice job with the Featured Article. You managed to knock my Royce off the list after a few months lol Good job! Northstar1012 (talk) 16:04, July 13, 2013 (UTC) It's the worst thing that could happen to you, congrats. I'm gonna add the featured template to his page now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:36, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Gonna have to kill Hana for so much theft. Also, love the Stella profile pic--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:38, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Done it, and I apologise on Hana's behalf--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:40, July 15, 2013 (UTC) You ever comin' back to TBF?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:41, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Because TBF needs the love of the old hands back, it's a bit barren now. A few people are back, but I'd love to see it more active than it is, it saddens me to see it deader than Michael Jackson. Also, doesn't Kurama mean 九喇嘛 'nine lama', not "Nine-Tailed Fox"?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:45, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I wanna hear Noire call me "Master". And Uni to call me either "Onii-chan" or "Onii-sama". Just figured you'd like to know--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:03, July 27, 2013 (UTC) You can have those two. My primary interests lie in the Lastation sisters as well as Rom. She is the pinnacle of adorable.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:26, July 27, 2013 (UTC) There ya go! Besides, Gear needs some love. The fans apparently like Neptune more than her and Gear became the butt monkey of the third game. Gear, I like better anyway. Better story arc, better character development, she's not a bitch like Nep became in the third game--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:34, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Please!! Hey, well I'm from Brazil and my english is very bad but I have to try, on your "Future Images" Section you posted 15 images and 4 of them is of a girl with pink hair, I searched for her for years and now I find her so can you please tell me the name of her anime? thank you very much and bye!Lokolikit (talk) 22:34, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Yggdrasil Hello. I was wondering if it would be alright for my Mage to join Yggdrasil. When I first made him, I pictured him being in a guild just like Yggdrasil. Here's the link to his page: http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Samael_Abaddon --SuBash (talk) 19:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) New RP well here it is The Hunter of The Sun, your post dude. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 21:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, is that what it's for? I thought it was a safe haven for Mages who were feared for their particular form of magic. That was why I asked to join, as my Mage has been persecuted for hundreds of years because of his magic. I'll admit that he has mastered his magic pretty well, doesn't really have many flaws in his fighting style and lacks knowledge with teamwork as he hasn't really been close to too many people, but that last point was why I was hoping to have him join a guild that acts as a safe place for those feared for their magic. He would want to find people who might feel the same as him, whom he might befriend. But if your guild is for those with flaws, using teamwork to support each other, then that makes sense. My Mage probably wouldn't be a good fit for Yggdrasil. --SuBash (talk) 02:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Four Slayers lol. You can have as many canon styles as you want I guess, but only four fanon styles. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 13:25, August 3, 2013 (UTC) What Deus said. :P~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 13:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Just gonna ask you this, mate. You should be creative with them. Because the admins problem with them is that people are throwing them around left and right, without giving a damn- they're only using them cuz Natsu has it. That's our problem. I wanna see some creativity from that brain of yers :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 13:33, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Ur post my friend [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 16:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) At first I thought that Sinclair had meet up with Ryuga, but now that u explained it, they'd be talking to Ryuga by himself then, I'll change it then u can post. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 17:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Alright, there we go, u can post now. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 18:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC) And the fist has been met, sorry if it's short, but you're post now [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 18:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC)